Double Odds
by hutchshottie
Summary: Zack and Cody interview a basketball star for a project, but soon find out he is hiding a secret. Wanting to help their idol, the twins investigate the mystery. But someone doesn't want the truth to be known and that leads the brothers to danger.
1. Chapter 1

Double Odds

Chp 1 Pranks and People.

Marion Moseby stood at the doors of the sports room watching the guests, staff and students that had gathered in the room. He stood there wondering how anyone could get excited over a game of sports full of sweaty people fighting each other, lying, cheating and playing with a ball. But each to his own, he thought. The cheers sounded and drowned out his own side thoughts, he looked to the screen and couldn't make any sense of the game. But he summarised by how the crowd was reacting, their team was losing.

"Ref, come on are you blind." A famillar voice bellowed.

"Actually refs have their eyes checked..." Another voice continued.

"Don't care right now." It was the number one trouble maker Zack Martin. The person he had gone to the sports room to find. Beside the young man was a more sensible, but still a somewhat pain in Moseby's rear, Zack's twin Cody. At least Cody could be sensible. He just seemed to be unfortunate enough to be drawn into his brother's silly games and knack of getting into trouble. He stepped through the cheering and some times cursing crowd and reached the brothers.

"How did I know I would find you here?" Moseby said.

"Because you have found all my usual hiding places." Zack replied. "I am going to have to find some new ones, time to get the scuba gear."

"Well its not exactly hard to find them." Moseby replied.

"What are you doing down here Mr Moseby, I never would have thought you were a basketball fan." Cody summarised.

"I am not, and I am not here for the sport, not that you can call that a sport, I am here for business."

"You said we could watch the game down here tonight, no fun being a party pooper now is there." Zack said.

"No that is not why I am here. I have had a report of the milkshake machines have been tampered with and shooting out salsa sauce, you wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Mr Moseby asked.

"Why do you automatically ask me when something goes wrong on the ship?" Zack asked.

"I am just going with the odds." Mr Moseby replied, smirking at his own remark. "Your practical joke has caused a mess at the juice bar, a mess you are going to clean."

"Zack clean, never. I am still trying to teach him home to use a vacuum."Cody replied.

"Well he will clean up the mess he no doubt caused otherwise I will be forced to enlist his help in my Friday night Bingo with the over 65's" Moseby said.

"Bingo night, I would rather poke hot pokers in my eyes. Those old ladies can hardly hear the numbers or see their cards, its like leading a bunch of blind people." Zack said.

"Zack, that's not fair. There are some lovely people on this boat." Cody said.

"Stop sucking up Cody." Zack replied.

"Hey I am not the one that should be trying to get on Mr Moseby's good side."

"Wasn't aware he had one." Zack replied. He looked at Mr Moseby who was just glaring at him with his usual 'Zack stop annoying me' look.

"Report at the juice bar in 10 minutes Zack." Moseby said, he didn't say anything else, he turned around and walked away.

"See, a party pooper." Zack said indicating Mr Moseby. "I can't believe he is blaming me for the mess."

"Why not? We all know you did it." Cody said.

"Not that, I can't believe he knew it was me, I need to be more careful in the future."

Cody had walked most of the way to the sky deck with Zack, but as he had arranged to meet Bailey at the reception desk. He left the elevator and noticed Bailey was almost hiding behind a fake plant. She pulled him in before he could step any further.

"Um Bailey, what are you doing behind here?" Cody whispered.

"I didn't want to be seen."

"By who?" Cody asked.

"Them." She said pointing to the group of people at the check in desk with Mr Moseby. Cody looked over to see a small group of people. In the middle was a slightly taller man. Cody could only see the back of his head but their seemed to be something familiar about him.

"So, who are they?" Cody asked.

"The short blond on the side is an old friends older brother, they moved from Kettlecorn years ago, he is now some assistant to some stupid basketball player or something."

"And you are hiding from him because?" Cody asked.

"If he knows I am on board too, he will waste no time in telling me how his spoilt sister is doing, probably had botox and got a stupid little dog in a handbag." Bailey explained. Cody only managed to catch the end of her rant, he was sure he recognised the tall man. He stepped out of the hiding place but Bailey pulled him back in. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"I think that is..." Cody started.

"So once again Mr Bennett, welcome aboard. You and Mr Wells will be staying in your own private suites on our first class deck. The rooms are incredible, even has a popcorn maker in them. So much fun" Mr Moseby said.

"Oh my god it is. Its Bullet." Cody said.

"Bullet?" Bailey asked. But Cody was no longer beside her, he was up and standing behind the group.

"Woah Bullet." He said. The group turned around. Cody was almost speechless as the popular basketball player stood before him, and towering a lot more over him. "I...I...you...you..." Cody stammered. Moseby stepped out from behind the desk and stood between Cody and the group. He pushed Cody away.

"Excuse the stammering boy, he is a bit..." Moseby twirled his fingered around in an attempt to indicate that Cody was slightly crazy. He turned back to Cody. "Now go back to your parents little boy."

"But Mr Moseby, thats...he...is Bullet." He said. Moseby immediately ducked down and put his hands over his head.

"Where!" He screamed like a girl.

"That's me." The man said. "You must be a fan." He said reaching his hand out to Cody.

"Jackson 'Bullet' Bennet. Greatest Basketball player Boston has ever had. I am a big fan, my brother is a big fan too." Cody said.

"Nice to meet you er...er."

"Cody, Cody Martin." He replied. He shook the mans hand but refused to let go.

"You can let the nice man have his hand back Cody." Moseby said. Cody smiled and let go.

"Sorry, I am just such a fan."

"Nice to meet fans." Jackson said.

"Remember Jackson, that is not why you are here." A man said.

"I know, I know, relax, chill, focus." Jackson said.

"Well now you are on board, I shall depart." The man said. Jackson and the blond said goodbye to him and looked back to Cody. The blond man noticed the figure behind the plant.

"Bailey...Bailey Pickett. Is that you?" He asked. She stepped out from behind the plant.

"Hi Travis." She said.

"Of all the places to bump into you." He said.

"Yeah, strange world. Come on Cody." She said pulling Cody away.

"Nice to meet you." Jackson said as Bailey hauled Cody away.

"Yeah...I..." Cody said in the distance.

"Nice kid." Jackson said looking at Mr Moseby.

"You'll see."


	2. Keeping The Secret

Chp 2 Keeping the Secret

Cody didn't mind being pulled half way down the corridor by a sweet and pretty girl, but he was slightly puzzled by Bailey's behaviour.

"Can I have my arm back please sweetie?" He asked rubbing his sore shoulder, feeling as if he needed to put it back in it's socket. Bailey stopped and looked at him.

"Oh sorry." Bailey said.

"Can you tell me why we ran out of a room containing Bullet Jackson?" Cody asked.

"No reason, just wanted to get to the movie on the sky deck, you know you like to try the seats put before people arrive." Bailey said.

"True, but I have a feeling you weren't thinking of that when you yanked me out of there. I am sure my shoulder will find it's socket one day." Cody said.

"Really, the only reason. Come on, we need to get going." Bailey said. Cody stood and looked at his girlfriend.

"Bailey."

"I just don't want to spend my time with some silly basketball player and his pretty squad." Bailey said. Cody knew this wasn't the reason she ran from Travis and Bullet, but he knew not to push the matter. Bailey would tell him soon enough.

"Okay, why don't you go and get some seats. I really need to tell Zack about Bullet." Cody said.

"Sure." Bailey kissed him on the cheek and walked away. Cody headed to his brother's cabin. Zack was busy throwing a basketball into a hoop and managed to aim it at his brother as he walked in the door. It hit Cody on the head and nearly fell in the basket.

"Nice assist bro." Zack said. "What are you doing here? I thought you were going to that silly movie thing tonight?"

"I am...but I had to tell you the good news."

"We are not related?" Zack smiled.

"No. I mean yes we are related."

"You finished my school work?"

"No, look...wait what school work? Never mind. Listen to this man. Guess who I bumped into at reception?" Cody said.

"Mr Moseby, he lives there. Making sure no more kids get on board without his say so." Zack said.

"No, which basketball player has 20,000 points, 3,232 assists, MVP for 6 times..." Cody was about to rattle off more stats but Zack's eyes opened.

"Wait, you are not talking about my favourite player?" Zack asked.

"The one and only." Cody said.

"Bullet!" Zack yelled.

"The one and only." Cody said.

"Oh my god! Where, really, where is he, is he, oh...I have to meet him...how did...I bet he..." Zack was so excited he was struggling to finish his sentences.

"Calm down Zack." Cody said. "The last time you were this excited the buffet was full of burgers and fries and you could eat all you wanted."

"Cody, he is my all time favourite player. I have to meet him." Zack said.

"Not sure if that's possible, Mr Moseby will be keeping an eye on us. I am sure he has Kirby guarding Bullets room."

"Kirby is easy to distract with anything edible." Zack said.

"Sounds like you then." Cody laughed.

"Not all the time." Zack tried to defend his nature.

"Either that or girls." Cody said. "Maybe we don't need to sneak past them. Bailey knows his assistant personally. I am sure she will help." Zack looked at his brother, his mouth almost dropping to the floor. He smacked Cody on the arm and the younger twin rubbed his arm. "What?"

"Why didn't you tell me that first? Let's go find your girlfriend." Zack said almost pushing Cody out of the door. Cody stopped and looked at Zack.

"You are never interested in what Bailey is doing or where she is but as soon as you have a chance of meeting a sports star, you find that interest." Cody said. Zack looked at him and almost seemed hurt by his brother's accusation.

"Yeah." He smiled.

The movie on the Sky Deck had started and Bailey sat alone in her chair. She kept looking around her for Cody. She had saved him a seat but the area was filling up quick.

"5 more minutes Cody or I give your seat away." She thought to herself for the hundredth time. She settled back in her seat and started to watch the film. She heard a commotion and turned around to see Zack pushing Cody forward towards the seated area. He motioned for Cody to go and get Bailey. She rolled her eyes and knew by the look in Zack's eyes, that Cody had told him about the Basketball player. Cody crept forward standing on people's toes and knocking down popcorn and soda on his way through.

"Sorry, my bad...whoops...I'll be done soon...oh sorry crushed nachos.." He said as he made his way through. He found his seat and sat beside Bailey. She looked a tad bit annoyed. She had adopted her usual 'I am annoyed at you Cody' stance. The arms crossed, the face with a large scowl across it.

"Hey honey so how was the film?" Cody asked.

"It just started." She said.

"Good so I didn't miss it." He said.

"I don't see this as a movie Zack would want to watch." Bailey said.

"No...why...why mention that." Cody tried to look innocent.

"You told him didn't you?" Bailey asked.

"I had to, he is a huge fan." Cody said.

"So what exactly is he doing here...besides eating someone else's popcorn." Bailey had glanced over to Zack who was tucking into someone's popcorn as they seemed fixated on the movie.

"He wants to meet Bullet."

"So why is he looking at me like I am the last chop at a BBQ?" Bailey asked.

"I told him about Travis. Any chance he can sneak us past security to meet Bullet?" Cody said.

"Cody Martin, is that all I am needed for!" Bailey got up and blurted out the words, forgetting she was in the second row of a make shift movie theatre.

"Sshhhh" Came the expected sound from the people around her. She looked sheepishly at them

"Sorry." She smiled. She grabbed Cody's arm and pulled him to the side, out of the way of the flying popcorn and candy. Zack joined the young couple, hoping Bailey would give him the answer he wanted.

"So when do I get to meet him?" Zack asked. Cody looked at him.

"I told you to wait over there until I gave you the signal." Cody said.

"Well the signal looked like a dance move from Riverdance, I wanted to be saved from the embrassement." He pushed Cody out of the way and put an arm around Bailey's shoulders.

"So Bailey, have I ever told you I think we have a lot in common."

"Forget it Zack. I am not going to do it."

"Why not?" Zack almost sounded like a child who had asked for more candy. Bailey pushed his arm off her shoulders.

"I am not going to ask Travis to help you meet Bullet." She said.

"But Cody said you two are like friends, so it would be a favour from a friend." Zack said.

"No Zack. I don't even want to talk to Travis. Leave it alone." She said. She walked off and Zack looked at Cody.

"Woah, think it's that time of the month?" Zack said. Cody ignored him and followed after Bailey. She had stopped at the edge of the deck, leaning on the side and watching the still water below.

"Is something wrong Bailey?" he asked.

"Sorry but I can't help Cody." She said. "Zack will have to meet him all by himself."

"Forget Zack. What is going on with you and Travis?"

"Nothing, it's in the past and I rather not re live it." She said. She walked away once again and Cody decided to leave her alone. He watched her as she disappeared through the deck.

"Yeah, I was right." Zack said.


	3. The World Of London

I am so so sorry to my loyal readers for taking an age to update. Being going through personal things and not in a mood to post. But back to normal and ready to post. So as a treat. 2 Chapters tonight.

Enjoy

Chp 3 The World of London

Cody had felt bad about the previous night with Bailey and had decided to surprise her with an early morning breakfast before lessons started. He had managed to convince the chef to let him into the kitchen early where he made some nice muffins. He gathered a few bits and put them on a tray and headed to Bailey and London's room. He gave a gentle knock and walked in. Bailey was sat on her bed reading while London was still asleep.

"Cody what are you doing here so early?" Bailey asked.

"Breakfast in bed for you my little compass." He put the tray down and hugged Bailey.

"This is so sweet Cody, what's the occasion?"

"Nothing, just wanted to do something special for you." Cody said.

"I love it, thanks." Bailey picked up a muffin and started to pick pieces off it. "I love your muffins. Still warm."

"Does she ever wake up early?" Cody asked peering over London as she slept.

"Never before 11am." Bailey said.

"Argghhhh Alien Invasion." London screamed as she opened her eyes to see Cody leaning over her bed. She flailed about knocking Cody over and jumping on her bed. She armed herself with her cell phone and a lipstick. Bailey helped Cody up and they looked at London.

"Is that lipstick meant to hurt?" Cody laughed.

"It would hurt anyone if it wasn't their shade." London said.

"London get down off your bed. It's only Cody." Bailey said.

"And why is he watching me sleep...little creepy." She said.

"He came to bring me breakfast. I think it's so sweet." Bailey smiled at Cody who smiled back.

"No displays of affection before noon please." London said.

"Well even at 7am, I think its sweet."

"7am! Its night time! And I am awake...what's wrong with me?" London wondered.

"Lessons start in an hour London, you can't go back to bed."

"Only an hour to get ready! Ahhhhhh!" London screamed and ran to the bathroom.

"We will be lucky if we see her before 10am." Bailey said. "Thanks for breakfast Cody. I love it."

"Well I wanted to say sorry if I upset you last night, or if Zack did. He tends to talk before thinking about what he is going to say." Cody said.

"It's okay. Travis is part of my past that I would rather forget."

"I am okay with that." Cody said. "So I had better let you get ready for school." Bailey said goodbye and Cody headed back to his cabin.

In a class of 20 students, it seemed that only Cody and Bailey were interested in what Miss Tuttweiler had to say. She was doing a lesson on how the people around us can influence what we do. Where Cody and Bailey were listening, Zack was more convinced that he could blame Cody for his own laziness and London was stumbed by it all.

"But the only people around me are on money." London said.

"But London you grew up around Mr Moseby and the people of the hotel. Did they not influence you in any way?" Miss Tuttweiler said.

"Yeah spending more time with those people made me want to spend more...oh I guess people can influence who you become." London smiled.

"But you grew up around Cody and Zack too, did you not feel their influence too?" Bailey asked.

"Only when Zack was up to no good."

"So most of the time then." Cody said. "I for one think I was influenced by my Mom."

"She isn't here Cody, you don't need to suck up to her." Zack tossed a paper ball at Cody and it hit him on the head.

"Parents do influence their children a lot but it can also be friends, other family members, even celebrities." Miss Tuttweiler said.

"Celebrities?" Woody asked.

"Sure. Some children can find an interest in something like playing a sport or an instrument and idolise a celebrity. That passion then leads that child to be a big sports star or musician." Miss Tuttweiler explained.

"Cool so liking the Power Rangers will help be become one." Zack laughed.

"Not exactly. Oh look at the time. Okay homework assignment. I want you all to do a project on who and what has influenced you in life up to this point. Make it as interesting as you can. This will count towards your final grades."

"Really, that's huge." Cody realised the importance of the project.

"I am sure you will do fine Cody. If the person is a family member or friend then try and talk with them, first hand knowledge is a great tool." Miss Tuttweiler said.

"It can be anyone?" Zack asked.

"If they have influenced you to become the person you are, then yes. Unless in your case its a criminal who is now in jail, I would choose someone else." The teacher replied. The bell rang and the kids all got up and headed out the door.

"So Cody do you have anyone in mind?" Bailey asked.

"Not sure, so many people have influenced me. Most dead."

"Would love to see those conversations." Zack butted in.

"Well I am doing mine on the money man." London said. Her friends looked at each other in confusion.

"Who?" Zack asked.

"The 100 dollar guy." London said.

"You mean Benjamin Franklin." Cody corrected her.

"Is that his name? Sure...I am going to talk to him." London said. Bailey couldn't help but giggle.

"To Benjamin Franklin? How?" She laughed.

"I am sure Daddy knows him. I better call him." London walked away and Cody wanted to correct her but Bailey put her hand up.

"No, let her carry on, she will figure it out...I hope."


	4. Food Is The Fuel of Distraction

Chp 4 Food is the Fuel of Distraction

Zack paced the floor of his cabin in front of Cody who was working on the laptop. Zack was doing something he hadn't done in a long time. Thinking, it would explain the headache he was getting.

"Oh there are so many to choose from. How am I going to choose?" Cody asked.

"Knowing you, you will do all of them." Zack said. Cody smiled as the idea went through him. "Now help me. Who am I going to choose?"

"Anyone who you feel has influenced you. And not the creepy guy who lived down the street from the hotel and would preach how doing nothing would help you in life."

"He had some good ideas." Zack said.

"Well what about Dad? You like playing the guitar like he does." Cody suggested.

"No, it needs to be someone cooler."

"Oh I am so telling dad when I next see him." Cody smiled.

"Cody, be serious." Zack said. Cody turned the computer off and pushed it aside. This was a normal routine for the brothers. Zack asking for help from Cody for homework and Cody actually doing most of the work.

"Okay, you are good at sports. Any sport star that you think has influenced you into being better at sports?" Cody asked. Zack stopped and looked at his brother. Cody could see the wheels turning and the smoke indicating his brother was actually thinking. "What about basketball?" Zack smiled as he looked at Cody. Zack's strongest sport had always been basketball, being his teams strongest player.

"That's it!" Zack yelled. "I can do a report on Bullet. He is right here on the ship. I can interview him."

"Good idea Zack." Cody put his hand to his heart. "I am so impressed."

"Let's go see him now." Zack was excited and Cody had never seen him so enthusiastic about doing homework.

"Zack wait, we can't just go knocking on the door of a famous basketball player and ask for an interview." Cody pointed out.

"You are right, hey we can get Bailey to ask him if he can see us." Zack said.

"No, Bailey doesn't want to be near Travis or Bullet right now."

"Your girlfriend has serious issues." Zack said. "What is her deal?"

"I am not sure but she doesn't want to talk about it. So I am going to leave it at that."

"Wimp." Zack said.

"I am not a wimp. Its a part of her past she would rather not talk about. I respect that."

"Well as soon as she learns it is going to help my education, I am sure she will help."

"No, if you want to see Bullet then let's go down there ourselves, without Bailey."

"Really?" Zack asked looking puzzled at his brother.

"Yeah, who is to stand in the way of your education." The brothers headed up to the first class cabins on the search for Bullets. They walked through a few corridors with no joy.

"How exactly are we going to find his cabin?" Zack asked.

"Mr Moseby has probably got Kirby guarding it right? Then we look for Kirby." Cody said.

"Oh oh found him." Zack said pointing. "Do I win a prize?"

"Ssshhh. Now we need to distract him." Cody said.

"Easy." Zack said. He pulled a piece of pizza from his pocket and Cody looked at him in disgust.

"Please don't tell me you keep pizza in your pocket all day."

"Not all day, just until I am hungry. Or pizza emergencies" Zack said.

"Pizza what? Never mind." Cody rolled his eyes at his brother's habits. They walked closer to Kirby.

"Halt who goes there." Kirby said.

"It's us Kirby. Zack and Cody." Cody said.

"Oh boys. I can't let you down here." Kirby said.

"Well we were just coming down to let you know about the all you can eat Pizza buffet in the staff dining lounge. Here try a bit." Zack offered him a piece and Kirby sniffed it.

"Oh my, cheese, pepperoni, salami, bacon, chillis...and jalapenos. My fav." He said.

"You better go and grab a slice. We will stay guard until you come back" Zack said.

"But I...I...can't leave." He said. Zack moved the pizza slice in front of Kirby who carried on smelling. "Okay, for a minute. No one allowed to come close to this room, no one." Kirby said He rushed off and Zack looked to Cody.

"See, pizza emergency." Zack said. Cody raised his hand to knock on the door but could hear raised voices in the room. He motioned for Zack to be quiet as they listened.

"You think I am that stupid." It was Travis.

"No, I am doing what they want okay."

"Good. A lot of people are counting on you Bullet. A lot. And all of them have a lot of money invested in this."

"Don't remind me." Bullet replied. "Just let me enjoy 5 minutes of peace. This is meant to be a vacation remember. Gotta keep up the game as you say."

"Just no funny business, I am watching you remember. One false move..."

"I know, I know."


	5. Skeletons

Sorry its been a while since I updated.

Hope you like it

Chp 5 Skeletons

Zack and Cody looked at each other, shock in their eyes. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. Something sinister was going on in the room. Cody brought his hand down from it's ready to knock position. He pulled Zack aside.

"What...what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I thought we were going to go in and ask for an interview." Zack said.

"So you do listen. No I mean about that. Something is going on, I can sense it."

"Hold on Spiderman." Zack said. "How do we know something is going on?"

"Did you not hear that in there?" Cody said. "That was Travis and he sounds like he is not a nice piece of work. He was threatening Jackson."

"I am sure it wasn't..." Zack started.

"It sure sounded like it." Cody said. Before the brother's could do anything else, the door of the room opened and Travis walked out.

"What are you boys doing down here?" he asked.

"My brother here wanted to ask Jackson some questions for a school project. It is really important." Cody said.

"Not right now boys." Travis said.

"It's okay T, I can spare 5 minutes." Bullet said.

"5 minutes only." Travis snarled looking disapproving to Zack and Cody as he walked away. The brothers walked into the cabin.

"He is a breathe of fresh air now isn't he?" Zack smiled. He stood and looked around the cabin. Bullet's personal belongings were all over the room, he was really making it like his own home. "Oh my god I am standing in a room with the legend." Zack said.

"Please excuse my brother, he has only gotten close to one celebrity he liked and he managed to cover her in cake." Cody said.

"Well no cake in here so I am safe I guess." Bullet replied.

"That is the game winning ball from the epic final of..."Zack mumbled.

"Zack. Remember why we are here?" Cody said. Zack turned to look at his brother, a sneaky smile across his face.

"Oh right. Sorry." Zack said. "So what is it like to have that many girls liking you?"

"Zack, not exactly the type of questions we should be asking." Cody looked at Bullet and gave him a 'I'm sorry' look.

"Just ask me what you want boys. Anything I can do to help in your education." Bullet said. With help and an occasional smack from Cody, Zack was guided through the interview gaining some good knowledge on Bullet.

"Thanks so much for that." Zack said as the brother's got up to leave. Cody had been wanting to ask Bullet about Travis. His connection to Bailey was playing on Cody's mind and he needed to learn more.

"So Travis, is he your assistant?" Cody asked.

"Erm yeah, he...he is." Bullet said.

"How did you meet him?" Cody asked. Bullet looked at the young boy, a little uneasy.

"Not...not too sure I remember. Been a while. Why are you so interested?"

"Has he ever mentioned Bailey...a Bailey Pickett. She is my girlfriend and she knows Travis..."

"Cody, Jackson here doesn't want to talk about your girlfriend and her issues." Zack said.

"No he hasn't." Bullet replied. Cody, not one for letting things lay untouched for long, looked at Bullet.

"We heard Travis talking to you before we knocked. Is everything okay?" Cody asked.

"Cody, that is Jackson's business." Zack said.

"It is my business boys. Stay out of it. For my sake and yours." Bullet had raised his voice and Cody was more worried then before. "Now leave." He escorted the brother's out the door and slammed it shut behind him. Cody and Zack stood in the corridor, puzzled and alone. Zack punched Cody hard in the arm.

"Owww, what was that for?" Cody asked rubbing his sore arm.

"Why did you ask him about that?" Zack asked.

"I had too, something is going on with him"

"So, that is his business not ours." Zack pointed out.

"It has something to do with Travis and he has a connection to Bailey. So in a way it is my business." Cody said. "I am going to find out what is going on."

"Since when did you turn into the Hardy Boys?" Zack asked.

Bailey sat on her bed in the cabin, she had been trying to write her project but was distracted and somewhat entertained by London who was trying to get her money to talk back to her.

"London, how many times have I told you the money isn't going to talk back. You really need to find someone else to do the project about." Bailey said.

"But no one else has influenced me." London sat in her chair dejected.

"There must be someone." Bailey said. " A family member, a friend."

"No, there is no one." London said.

"Who do you go to when you are upset?"

"Tiffany." London replied.

"Great, then talk about her, why do you go to her?" Bailey asked.

"Well I can get great earrings, and lovely necklaces..."

"What?"

"It's a store." London replied.

"London, come on work with me here." Bailey buried her head in her book exasperated by her. A knock sounded at the door.

"Oh someone's at the door" London had quickly changed the subject and ran for the door. "Look, look it's Cody. Got to go bye." London ran out of the room.

"London this isn't over." Bailey yelled after her.

"Something wrong?" Cody asked.

"London is determined there is no one that influenced her."

"With London, that is probably the truth." Cody said.

"So how is your project coming?" Bailey asked him.

"Haven't really started it, I have been helping Zack on his."

"Really? Zack is doing homework?"

"Surprising he is enjoying it. He interviewed Jackson." Cody said. Bailey stopped smiling and went quiet.

"Why?" Bailey was taken back by Cody's revelation.

"Because that is who has influenced him." Cody replied. "Makes a change from the man who lives down the street from the Tipton who used to get Zack to steal my lunch money. He doesn't really put his all into anything. This is the first time he has shown interest in doing his homework. I really should call mom." He pondered.

"Was Travis there?" Bailey asked.

"For a minute yeah, he disappeared when we turned up." Cody replied. Bailey walked over to her desk and fiddled with the papers on the top, straightening them up and then fanning them again. Cody noticed the behaviour Bailey was exhibiting. "Something wrong?" He knew the answer but needed Bailey to talk to him.

"No, why would something be wrong?"

"Because when you are nervous, you fiddle with things, normally with your desk. Or mine. Still can't find that calculator you moved the other day. Bailey reached for the calculator and handed it to him.

"Sorry." She said.

"Oh Callie, how I missed her." Cody said. Bailey glared at him and Cody realised what he was doing.

"What is going on with you and Travis, Bailey?"

"Nothing." The tone in her voice was more harsh, something Cody had never heard before.

"I know you Bailey, and you wouldn't use that tone of voice if everything was okay."

"Cody, there are some things best left in the past. I am sure you have some skeleton's in your closet that you would rather not bring out again."

"Not really, all I have in my closet is neatly folded sweaters and perfectly ironed shirts."

"You know what I mean" Bailey said.

"Yes I do. I have no skeletons. But obviously you do. I want to understand Bailey." Cody said.

"You can't know everything about me Cody. For once trust me when I say leave it alone." Bailey turned and walked out leaving a flabbergasted Cody alone in her cabin.


End file.
